Not So Happy Mother's Day
by Kpfan72491
Summary: Sam doesn't now how to react. Everyone pressuring to do something she's not ready for. Will Sam build up the currage to see her mother? Or will she crack under pressure? Seddie


**Hey guys it's me Kpfan72491 again coming with you with another one shot. And in honor of Mother's Day on Sunday, I wanted to write a story for my favorite couple. But I wanted not all seddie. You'll see what I mean. Please Read & Review, and no flames. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own iCarly, Dan does.**

Today was the day you give thanks to the female person who is raising or who has raised you for your entire life. Today was Mather's Day. The day where you ask mothers what they would like and they typically answer, 'I don't want anything' and we all know that is a load of crap. But it doesn't matter because you love them.

Sam however is still learning to get use to it. She never had the perfect mother. Hell, she never really celebrated Mother's Day until she had her daughter Sophia. She remembers that first Mother's Day like it was yesterday. She was asleep in her and her husband's bed. She was awoken by the sound of her three month old daughter's giggles. Sam saw Freddie holding their daughter, wishing her a Happy Mother's Day. Freddie kissed his wife and handed her Sophia to give her a kiss. Freddie left the room and came back with a tray of bacon and pancakes. Freddie took Sophia and laid her in between him and Sam. As Sam was eating, she noticed something around Sophia's neck. It was a white gold necklace that says 'Mommy'. Sam teared up instantly. She kissed her baby. Then she gave Freddie a passionate kiss. Freddie made sure she would remember her first Mother's Day as a mom.

Four years later, Sam still got emotional when it came to the second Sunday in May. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. In came her loving husband, her beautiful daughter, and in her husband's arms was their five month old son. Sam's smiled grew. "Happy Mother's Day" Sophia and Freddie said in unison.

"Thank you"

Sophia climbed up to her parent's bed, with a homemade card in her hand. "I made this for you in school mama." She smiled.

Sam put her arms around Sophia "Thank you so much sweetie." She placed a kissed on her cheek.

"And let's not forget about baby Mason" Freddie said tickling Making him giggle. "Look what I found in his crib. I think it's for you." Freddie handed the envelope to Sam.

"There is no way Mason got this"

"Just open it blonde headed demon: Freddie grinned

Sam ripped open the envelope. She opened the cards and inside was… "A year subscription to the Bacon of the World" Sam said jumping up and down. "Give me my baby." Freddie handed her Mason. Sam gave Mason a dozen of kisses all over his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you. You are the sweetest baby in the whole world."

"He had a little help" Freddie said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Freddork, but I didn't see _your_ name on the gift." Sam said putting Mason in his bassinet.

"Well that's because it's on this one"

Sam looked up and saw Freddie holding a blue Tiffany's box with a smirk on his face. Sam crossed her arms. "Last time I checked technerd, it's _Mother's_ Day and I am _not_ your mama."

Freddie walked towards Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist "That's not what you said last night. I recall you saying, 'Come to mama', or 'Mama likes', or my favorite 'Oh you're a mama's boy aren't you'" Freddie whispered into her ear, kissing down her neck.

"Not in front of the kids dip head"

Freddie rolled his eyes "Just open it."

Sam opened the box to see a gold and white gold locket. She open the locket and saw a picture of her in a hospital bed, holding newborn baby Mason, and Freddie sitting on the bed with Sophia on his lap. Sam started to tear up. "Thank you" She gave Freddie a kiss.

The phone rang. "I got it, I got it" Sophia answered. "Hello?... Hi Aunty Melly, Happy Mommy's Day… Okay. Mommy, Aunty Melly wants to talk to you."

Sophia handed the phone to her mother. "Hey Mel"

"Come on Soph. Let's go eat breakfast" Freddie says as he was picking up Mason and walking out of the room.

"What's up Mel?"

"First I'd like to say, Happy Mother's Day"

"Thanks Mel, you too."

"Thank you. So are you going to Carly's Mother Day lunch?"

"Yep of course. Are you?" Sam chuckled.

"Yes, I am. But I was wondering, if you wanted to go with me to see mom afterwards?"

"I don't' know Melanie. Hey I have to go. I'll see ya later."

Sam hung up and looked up "You know you should go." Freddie said standing in the doorway.

Sam sighed. "It's too hard. You know me and my mom's history."

Freddie walked to Sam and put his arms around her. "Yeah I know. But you'll have to eventually. Might as well be today."

"I'll think about it" She kissed Freddie "Hey where are the kids?"

"Sophia eating breakfast and she's looking after Mason in his highchair"

"Wow we should get the parents of the year award." Sam laughed walking out of their room.

After breakfast Sam went to get Sophia ready.

"Mommy, I don't want to wear a dress." Sophia said with a pout.

Sam sat behind her brushing Sophia's long dirty blonde curly hair. "I know sweet sauce, but you know how your god mom is with her parties, beside I'm wearing one too."

"Yeah" Sophia sighed. "So mommy, can I ask you a question?"

Sam tied a purple bow in her daughter's hair. "Of course. You can ask me anything baby ribs." Sam stood up and fixed her white and blue floral dress.

"Mommy, are we going to see Grandma today?"

"Of course. Grandma Marissa will be at the party."

Sophia shook her head "No, no, no. I meant Grandma Sarah."

Sam sighed "Honey, I don't want you around that environment. When you and Mason get older, you can see Grandma Sarah with me, Daddy, and Aunt Melanie."

"Well, are you at least going to see her? It is Mommy Day"

"I don't know."

"Sophia, Sam, ready to go?" Freddie yelled from downstairs.

Sophia ran downstairs. "Coming Daddy."

"Not so sure if I'm ready." Sam said to herself.

The Benson's arrived at Carly's house. They finally got to see Spencer and his newborn twins with his wife Sasha. Carly and her husband Eric greeted them as they arrived. Typical Carly, always wanting to host. Sam told Sophia to play with her cousins to go play with her cousins Jessica and Ally, and Carly's son Derek.

"Happy Mother's Day Samantha." Sam turned around and saw her Mother-in-Law.

Sam smiles and gave her a hug. "Happy Mother's Day Crazy"

Marissa chuckled "That never gets old"

"I know right? So where's Donald?"

"He's talking to Fredward" Marissa said pointing to them.

Sam took a sip from her mimosa "He's been such a good father figure for Freddie. Who would have thought he would marry a nut case like you." Sam laughed

"Who would have thought Fredward would marry a delinquent like you." Both Sam and Marissa laughed.

Sam gave her another hug. "Sam can I speak to you in private?" Sam heard the voice next to her and pulled away from Marissa.

"Can it wait Carls? Can't you see me and Crazy are bonding" Sam giggled.

"No Sam it can't. Melanie tells me you don't know if you're going to see your mom."

"Um Carly, I don't think right now is the right time to discuss this"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Benson but I don't think it will ever be the right time for Sam."

Sam put her drink down "What is that suppose to mean Shay? Oh I'm sorry I meant Dolton. You can see where I can be confused. The last time you pissed me off and I used your last name we were FIFTEEN."

"I mean, you are so scared to face your fears that you rather avoid it."

Freddie saw the two best friends. "Oh this is going to get ugly." Freddie said to himself taking one last sip of his champagne and went over to them quickly "Carly, I think you should stop."

"No Freddie. Please let her continue. Carly is always getting into other people business. It's like it's implanted in her brain to be nosey. Well guess what Carly? I am an adult. I can take care of myself and make my own choices. I don't need the all-mighty Carly to fix things. But if you really want me to see her, FINE, I will." Sam yelled and walked towards Melanie "Five me you car keys."

"Sam, I don't think…"

Sam interrupted. "NOW Mel"

"Fine, here" Melanie handed Sam her car keys and walked out the door.

Sam was driving. Cursing at herself the whole way there. She told herself not to shed one tear for that woman. The rain came down harder.

Sam finally reached her destination. She got out of the car and starts walking not caring if she got wet.

She finally got to the place she's been dreading. She looked down and read…

**Sarah Puckett**

**Loving Mother & Friend**

Sam chuckled reading her mother's grave stone. "Loving Mother my ass mom. You cared more about your booze bottle more than you cared about me. It should read 'Loving Drunk'" Sam kneeled down. "I can't forgive you mom. You said at my engagement party that Freddie could do better. You came drunk and late to my wedding. But you on time and sober at Melanie's. When you found out I was pregnant with Sophia you said that I would never be a good mom, but you know what mom? I am a damn good mother. I'm not going to force my daughter to do a beauty pageant if she doesn't want to. I'm not going to judge my son and call him worthless when he fails. And I am going to treat them equally and show them love." Sam could feel her eyes start to water. "No, no, you're not worth my tears. What kind of mother sees her grandson 2 days after he was born? What kind of mother gets into a car accident after from seeing him? What kind of mother says I love you and that I'm proud of you to the rejected daughter on her death bed? What kind of mother leaves her grandson, knowing he will never remember her?" Sam started to sob. "What kind of daughter am I? It's my fault that you're dead. You made me so angry that day at the hospital. I told you to leave. I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. I didn't even cry at your funeral and look, I'm crying now. Mom I want to hate you, I really want to but I can't because, mom I love you. Even after how you raised and treated me. You made me the strong person I am today. I love you mom and I miss you.

Sam all of sudden couldn't feel the rain. She looked up and saw Freddie and Melanie holding an umbrella over her. "Come on lets go" Freddie said helping her up.

Walking to their cars. Sam finally spoke. "I know what picture I'm going to put in my locket next to the other one."

"Which one?" Melanie asked her sister.

"The one that was taken the day we were born. The one of mom holding both of us." Sam said with a smile.

"That's a great idea babe." Freddie kissed her forehead

"Happy Mother's Day mom" Sam whispered looking up to the sky.

Today wasn't the best day. But it was the day when Sam knew she could forgive.

**How did you guys like it? Please review :)**


End file.
